This invention relates to an apparatus for preparing dispersions such as emulsions and suspensions, and more particularly to an apparatus for preparing dispersions of fuel oils and the like which burn efficiently.
Apparatus for preparing such dispersions are known in which a liquid is dispersed with use of ultrasonic waves or by rotating a bladed wheel or the like. Although known device are capable of preparing milky dispersions having ultrafine droplets or particles dispersed therein with stability, they have the problem of affording dispersions only in small quantities. Further if it is attempted to produce dispersions in increased quantities, the resulting dispersion contains larger particles dispersed therein. This entails another problem in that in the case of fuel oil, for example, the dispersion has a low combustion efficiency.